


Hunted

by Sal



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal/pseuds/Sal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo, under Cesare's employ, has been feeding the Assassins information and the location of his blueprints. Cesare finds out about the treachery.</p><p>Written for a prompt in the Assassin's Creed Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

Leonardo ran.

His heart was pounding in his chest, each gasping breath was a burning agony in his lungs, and still he ran. Sharp branches caught at his clothes, tearing the fine fabric and leaving small signs for his pursuers to follow, but Leonardo was too panicked to realize this. His hat had been lost long ago, where he had no idea, and the branches caught at his hair painfully as well.

Trying to listen for any sound of his pursuers, he failed to pay enough attention to his footing, tripping over an exposed tree root and sprawling to the hard ground, the air driven from his lungs at the impact. Lying on the cold earth, Leonardo heaved for breath, his mind flashing back to the scene that had put him in this predicament.

\--

Two guards escorted him from his workshop in the Borgia household, saying only that Cesare wished to speak with him. Trying to remain calm, Leonardo faced his patron with a puzzled smile, asking, "Is something amiss, my lord?"

"Amiss," Cesare mused, pacing before Leonardo, his hands behind his back. "Yes. Yes, you could say that." Quick as a striking snake, unyielding fingers gripped Leonardo's chin, forcing him to look up into Cesare's furious eyes. "It is curious to me," he said quietly, voice low and dangerous. "How that Assassino always seems to know of my plans. Where to strike, when to strike."

Leonardo's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "My Lord, I assure you that ..." He was cut short as Cesare released his chin and struck him a vicious backhand, knocking Leonardo to the floor.

"Your assurances mean nothing!" Cesare spat, crouching to seize the collar of Leonardo's shirt. Giving a sharp yank, he tore the fine fabric open, baring Leonardo's neck and the dark bruise that stood out on his pale skin, low on the side of his throat. "Do you think me stupid?" Cesare growled, his fingers going to the bruise and pressing down on it, making Leonardo gasp sharply.

"I did not leave this mark on you, nor did any of my guards. Who else could slip into my home unnoticed to bed you?" Cesare smiled darkly, his fingers leaving the bruise to curl around Leonardo's throat. "Though I would have been happy to tumble you, amico mio, had I realized." He cocked his head slightly, examining Leonardo's flushed, terrified face. "Ah, such a pity," he mused. "You are uncommonly beautiful. I would have enjoyed you very much." Shaking his head, Cesare released Leonardo, stepping back to drop down into his chair.

Trembling, Leonardo pushed to his knees, wide blue eyes never leaving Cesare. "My Lord," he rasped. "Please. It is not what you think." Terrified, he thought only to appease Cesare until Ezio could come for him.

Cesare shook his head again, his smile turning cruel. "Run, Leonardo," he replied, voice like velvet over steal. "You have ten minutes, and then my men will come after you." Glancing at the guards, his smile grew. "Whoever catches Leonardo may do with him as he pleases for the evening."

Horrified, Leonardo's gaze shot to the guards, shivering hard as saw vicious lust in some of the eyes fixed on him. "No," he breathed, stumbling to his feet. "No, please, my Lord..."

"Time is slipping away, Leonardo," Cesare smirked, leaning forward to pin him with his dark gaze. "Run."

Leonardo ran.


End file.
